


need you and your head on my shoulder

by mizzel



Series: Season 4 Post Episodes [1]
Category: Superstore (TV)
Genre: 4x06 Maternity Leave, F/M, Missing Scene, post-episode, probably not canon, someone has got to write their important conversations, they talk about telling adam and more domestic stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-23
Updated: 2019-01-23
Packaged: 2019-10-15 02:36:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17520569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mizzel/pseuds/mizzel
Summary: Post 4x06; Amy and Jonah finally sit and talk after the hospital and the delivery and her exhausting day back at work.





	need you and your head on my shoulder

**Author's Note:**

> this one has been sitting in my folder for months and was making feel like an ass for not finishing any of my pending fics so here it is! Hope you guys like it! I want to say there's more to come but god knows when I'll get around to finishing them 
> 
> Title from Take Me Home by Matt Simons

Amy sat in the breakroom, resting her feet after a terribly long day at work. Her shift had ended a few minutes ago and she was taking a breather, mentally psyching herself up for some energy to go home.

 

“Hey,” Jonah said as he waltzed into the room and she smiled vaguely at him. He opened his locker and looked at her again, she had her eyes closed like she was either meditating or falling asleep.

 

“Do you want me to drive you home?” he asked tenderly, slightly worried about her having to drive while being so exhausted.

 

She opened her eyes and blinked a couple times, slowly focusing on the words he’s saying.“No,” Amy said faintly as she stood up and went to her locker.

 

“I can Uber back and get my car.” He offered, “It’s no problem.”

 

Amy stared at him for a bit, considering and then feeling guilty for really wanting to say yes. “Actually, will you? I still have to pump.” She said and looked down at her shirt with a sigh.

 

Jonah nodded with a smile, brightening up a little too much for someone who just agreed to take a trip twice without anything in it for him.

 

He dropped her off, got back to the store and went for dinner on his own before picking up some for Amy too. He had offered earlier, insisting that she eats something. She sighed and reluctantly said yes, to which he beamed even more. Something about being useful and helpful to others that made him feel so warm and and happy and gooey on the inside.

 

“It’s open,” Amy said, walking towards the door with Parker in her arms. Jonah smiled at her, leaning for a kiss but then halted at Parker wiggling in Amy’s arm. He raised his brows and stared wide-eyed at Amy.

 

“Oh— are we not allowed to— in front of—” Jonah said, retreating a little.

 

“He’s 2 days old, his eyes can barely focus.” She said, rolling her eyes.

 

He shrugged a little as he extended a hand to the back of her head, holding her as they shared a soft kiss. It’s been a couple of hectic days and they haven’t had a moment just to themselves. Jonah pulled away and lifted his other hand that was holding dinner in a bag.

 

“Oh, just leave them there,” she said, gesturing at a table by the couch. “Thanks. The food at the clinic tasted like plastic, I still can’t get rid of the aftertaste.” Amy made a face and shuddered.

 

Jonah leaned against the door frame and watched silently as she walked around the nursery, swaying Parker gently. She put him down and leaned over the crib, patting him till she was sure he was asleep.

 

Amy pulled Jonah out of the room and handed the baby monitor to him, “Can you watch him for a bit? I really need  a shower. I don’t think he’ll wake up, he doesn’t so far, but if he does and he starts fussing, just put your hand on his chest and he should fall back asleep.” She said, already walking into the next room.

 

He nodded with resolute and hovered around Parker, finally getting a closer look at him. He looked tiny from the distant and even tinier in person. Jonah sauntered around the room, tidying the items sprawled on the changing table and clearing up the things on the floor so no one would trip. It had barely been a day since Parker came home and the place was already turning into a mess.

 

Amy stepped out of the shower feeling satisfied and somewhat relaxed which was good but it made how tired she felt even more evident. She checked on Parker and tugged at Jonah’s hand till they were in the living room. She dropped herself on the couch with the baby monitor in hand and Jonah sat next to her, carefully trying to open a container without too much noise.

 

Amy leaned back with a sigh, then sat right back up again, “Listen.” She said as she turned to Jonah and recoiled a little, startled when he extended a hand out to feed her the fruit salad he bought.

 

She ate it, practically forced it down so she could speak. “Listen, about telling Adam—”

 

“Don’t worry about it.” He cut her off, waving the fork in his hand. “I get it, I do. I’m okay.”

 

She grabbed at his waving hand and pulled it down. “We should do it together.” She said and stared cautiously at him, her hand gripping at his wrist as she waited for his response. When he remained speechless, she started to panic, “Like over dinner or something.” Still nothing. “If you still want to—”

 

“Okay,” he finally said, “Yeah.” Jonah broke into a small smile. “That— that would be good.”  It took him by surprise. He had forced it to the back of his mind, trying hard not to be bothered by it. If he dwelled over it, she would too and that was something they didn’t need right now.

 

Amy sighed in relief and her fingers stopped clenching at his wrist. “Okay.” She leaned back, settling into the couch with her eyes closed. She was exhausted in every way but at least the heaviness on her chest lifted a little. It was incessantly tugging at her. She had learnt by now, the way he’d just pull a smile and say it’s okay and pretend not to bothered. It’s his way of being nice and it’s sweet but it wasn’t going to work if both of them held back and waited for the other. These things have a way of bottling up and splitting open in the end, and they’ve been there before.

 

Jonah nudged her lightly and she looked to find him feeding her more food. She pouted a little as she ate it. He’s nice, too nice for her and she couldn’t even recall the last time anyone so much concern for her.

 

“You’ve eaten, right?” She said, taking the container from him, eating more than she expected to.

 

“Yep.”

 

Amy glanced at him and had to do a double take to realise he was still wearing his tie. “You must really love wearing ties.”

 

“It’s a rare occasion when I get to wear one.” Jonah looked down at it with a grin and didn’t say he’s always had that dream of loosening his tie as he walked into his home after work and he would kiss his wife and hug his kids and thank the universe for his blessings.

 

He shook his head and pulled himself back to reality. “So, how did you get Garrett to take the puppy?”

 

“Oh,” Amy brightened up, chuckling to herself, “I started crying in front of him and he _freaked_ _out._ ”

 

“Huh,” Jonah raised his eyebrows, his face brightening up with amusement. “How about that.” He said with a chuckle.

 

“Crying really freaks men out, huh?”

 

He nodded lightly. “Men aren’t really brought up to address emotions.”

 

“Mm.” She agreed and ate some more. “Speaking of Garrett, is it me or has he been such a grump lately?”

 

“Right?” Jonah’s voice spiked, “I thought I was the only one feeling that.” He said and pouted to himself.

 

She shrugged a little and got up. “I think he just shows it to you more,” she said before leaving to the kitchen. Parker woke up crying a while later and Amy ran to get him. She sat in the kitchen as she breastfed Parker and Jonah came looking for her.

 

“Do you want me to wash these?” Jonah gestured at her breast pump laying on the table.

 

Amy sighed and nodded. “The manual is over by the oven.”

 

“It’s kind of complicated.” She added.

 

Jonah picked up the manual and tried to take the breast pump apart. He smiled brightly when he managed to but then came the part of actually washing it and he’s back with the manual.

 

“Mild soap?” He asked as Parker’s done feeding and Amy was already pulling her shirt back down.

 

“Here,” Amy said and stood up, hovering over Jonah, trying to hand Parker over to him. “Take him, I’ll wash.”

 

Jonah jumped, extending his arms out. The weight in his arms felt strange and suddenly tangible. Jonah couldn’t help it as his lips curved into a smile, watching Parker stretch his tiny arms and legs. He walked around for a bit, burping Parker before settling back onto the couch.

 

Amy returned from the kitchen and sat on the couch with a soft sigh, looking at Jonah who was increasingly mesmerised by Parker. It’s like something in her whispered—   _finally_. Because there was the image that relentlessly formed itself in back of her mind for all those months. She never had a backdrop to it and she realised now it should have been the hospital. But then Adam was there and Jonah was gone.

 

She hovered over them, wiping the drool off Parker’s chin. “I don’t want you to feel like you’re not a part of this.” She said softly, keeping her eyes firmly fixed on Parker. Jonah looked at her, feeling slightly taken aback and found a queasy face that matched her timid voice. “I mean we haven’t exactly talked about what happens now. All of this felt kind of separate from _us_ and— I know it’s a lot to take in, and I don’t want to force it onto you.”

 

Jonah practically jumped in his seat at her words.

 

“I wouldn’t call it force.” He said and panicked even more when her face fell a little. “No, I mean—” he took a breath and began again.

 

“I don’t think—” Parker gurgled and Amy reached over, shifting him to lie against Jonah’s shoulder. She patted Parker lightly on the back and looked at Jonah a little apologetically, letting him continue.

 

“I know this is still new between us and there’s a lot of changes for you right now but I—” he halted, hesitating a little before continuing in a softer tone, “I don’t know where I stand. Sometimes, it kind of feels a little— feels like I’m _imposing_.”

 

Amy’s mouth fell slightly open, understanding his view of things and not being able to figure out if it’s worse to feel invisible or that your presence is a disturbance.

 

“It’s not a big deal,” Jonah held out a hand, waving it the way he always would when he was panickly trying to explain something. “It’s not— just that—”

 

“No, I didn’t mean for—” Amy said and huffed a breath with frustration.

 

Jonah pulled his lips into a tight smile. “I get it,” he shrugged slightly, “These things are tricky. But we should probably try and at least figure some of it out.”

 

Amy nodded with her eyebrows furrowing even more, still in the midst of realising that things between them are complicated and will never stop being complicated. She reached over for Parker and nestled him against her chest.

 

She leaned back against the couch and sighed, “You’re not imposing by the way.” She didn’t sound timid anymore, but she let her voice carry a tinge of tenderness to it. That was something Jonah decided he would never get used to. When she’d speak earnestly and bare, none of that facade she put on to prove herself to others.

 

“I guess you would feel that way with Adam around.” She said it more to herself than him. Then she looked at him, firmly meet his eyes. “You shouldn’t.” She said plainly and he gave a sturdy nod with a small smile, feeling his nerves calm a little.

 

It’s funny because it’s not like Jonah wasn’t asking about her pregnancy all the time and helping her prepare for it. But it kind of felt like a school project where at the end of it, there isn’t an actual baby and nothing changes. That feeling went away so fast the moment she was in labor and had to give birth in the presence of both Jonah and Adam. Now, there’s Parker, both Jonah and Adam, and everything had changed so fast and so permanently.

 

Parker laid against her chest, facing towards Jonah and Jonah leaned in a little, sticking a finger out and running it over Parker’s arm. Amy watched as Parker was squirming against her, smiling— and drooling— but mostly smiling as Jonah leaned in nearer, wiggling his head at Parker with a wide grin. Granted Parker is probably smiling out of reflex but Amy melted into a tender smile with chuckles bubbling up from her chest at her throat. Her hand ran itself into Jonah’s hair, her thumb brushing his temple tenderly before her brain could catch up. Jonah looked at her, grinning naively before turning his attention back to Parker.

 

Her chest pounded, realising where her hand had wandered itself and she pulled it away. They sat for a while more with Jonah being endlessly amused with Parker and Amy sunk further into the couch. Later, she got Parker ready for bed and sat in the dim nursery, rocking him gently. But it was the beginning of the fussing with Parker crying every time she laid him down.

 

Jonah stood around, wanting to help but not really knowing how as she walked around the room swaying Parker. She tried everything she could think of but to no avail. Then she looked at Jonah, raising her eyebrows a little. “Do you think—” she handed Parker over and he wailed even more.

 

“Maybe not,” he said, handing Parker back and Amy let out a laugh. “Maybe not.”

 

She extended her route and went around the house, looking at parts of the wall she would usually whizz by as she swayed Parker very slowly and gently in her aching arms. Amy got back to the nursery where Jonah was standing by the door. “You don’t have to stay, you know. You’re not going to be able to get any sleep.” She said softly.

 

“You don’t want me to stay?” He said, visibly anxious.

 

“No, I mean I won’t be mad if you wanted to leave and if you want to stay, that’s fine too but he’s—” She huffed out a breath, shaking her head as Parker was still fussing in her arms. But Jonah didn’t budge. Stood there, right over her shoulder till Parker _finally_ fell deeply asleep and was tucked neatly into his crib. He laughed silently when she backed out the room on her toes, almost comically, so she wouldn’t wake Parker.

 

“You’re staying over, right?” Amy asked while he was in the bathroom. She had hastily rinsed her face and used some mouthwash, eager to get herself off the feet and into bed as quickly as possible.

 

“Mmhmm.” He hummed with a smile on his face. It was a redundant question— he always stayed over. It was freakishly comfortable even though they’ve never exactly addressed it. Somehow it just seeped into their routine and remained. Amy left a light on by his side of the bed and was hazily staring at the ceiling. He took a round and checked the house before crawling into bed next to her.

 

“Good night,” he said as he turned off the light and settled his head against the pillow.

 

Amy shuffled next to him and he could feel her hovering over him. He opened his eyes to see Amy leaning in, nearly collapsing on top of him as she pressed her lips to his. His hand cupped her face, smiling as he kissed her back and he felt her sigh softly into him. It was brief and she pulled away, muttering good night as she rolled back to her side. Jonah chuckled lightly, a little stupefied but mostly smitten as he tugged her by the arm so she sleeps right next to him.

**Author's Note:**

> Thoughts and comments are much appreciated !


End file.
